


soft + sweet || let me hold it close + keep it here with me

by pluvieux



Category: Original Work, prose poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvieux/pseuds/pluvieux
Summary: title: in the aeroplane over the sea ;; neutral milk hotelthis was my chore, my apologies. i wanted it to be a surprise, otherwise i would have called. (you would have heard me type type typing, + i would've buckled + told you, "i'm trying my best to write something of my love for you, if words could ever tell.")"she lets me show every part of me""and loves all parts"every time you show me such affection, my head spins, + i feel a dip inside my chest.i love you.♡





	soft + sweet || let me hold it close + keep it here with me

tell me that you love me until it sounds perfect + pristine.

when i told you that i had OCD, you echoed comfort right back to me.  
you love love love me,  
one. you love me.  
two. you love me.  
three. you love me.  
four. you love me.  
five. you love me.  
six. you love me.  
seven. you love me.  
eight. you love me, you still love me, you love, you. me.

i haven't the need to wash my hands of mispronounced letters or unwanted tones.

wooden floors, i slightly push your body back, hands intertwined. we're laughing, laughing, laughing, + i'm trying to get you to dance.  
all of the lights are off but the dim, rainy light outside illuminates all we need. 

our house is not a house but it's an orchestra + all i can hear is pianos, trumpets, you singing to me + oh, bless, you singing to me, interrupted by your laughing  
our house is not a house but a paradise made of wood + loud neighbours + maybe we are the loud neighbours but who cares?  
our house is not a house but a home  
our house is not a house, quite literally, because at the time we have an apartment. 

you are a museum + i'm the private owner  
i will forever cherish your bones,  
i'll hold up an x-ray + look for cracks to fix  
wolves take one look at me, + they refuse to gnaw on your hips

listen, lovely:  
a bowl of cereal will not get you through the day.  
going day to day off of frozen pizza will not get you through the week.  
you are not invincible,  
even if you are holding my hand;  
ghosts cannot feed on an empty stomach.

eventually, all rivers drain to the sea  
\+ damned if i don't get you to eat.

\---- i dreamed + dreamed + dreamed for a writer to be my lover  
our destinies were woven together  
you stuck your love letters into a case + shoved it into my ribcage  
\+ it's the best thing i have ever felt. 

we  
are so full of words to whisper to the other  
that when we're talking to each other on call,  
that our words bubble + spill over until we're left staring at each other while having uncontrollable giggle fits

let me dismantle  
\+ examine  
every word you have to say 

like breathing underwater,  
i only need our fingers interlaced to form the poems we need to keep our hearts beating.

make love to me until we fucking bleed ink  
because Heaven knows, your words are etched into my brain  
i think about them + think about them + think about them + think about them + think about them + think about them + think about them + think about them

we're in love,  
\+ in a bond that has been forged for the intent of forever,  
that implies that we will never stop writing about the other  
\+ in that, it makes us immortal

\----for every night you come to me,  
for every time the words "i feel worthless" spills onto the floor  
followed by "let me revise that, i'm sorry" falling at my feet  
i will pull you outside onto our balcony, or our porch  
i will show you the sky + i will kiss you harder than any "she loves me not" petals you have ever picked

you are every flower i begged my Granny to buy at Walmart  
you are every succulent + cactus i yearned to take care of  
you are art,  
you are a sculpture

i will tear out the stitches that hold you together  
\+ replace the thread with my own  
it will take time,  
but i will wove you back together with love + cherishment 

i will water you twice every week + plant you in a spot with the best sunshine  
i will light a candle for every night you make it through  
\+ by the end of the year, our home better be burning brighter than the molten core of the sun

watch me throw, watch me shatter a plate against the wall  
(it was from dollar tree, it's fine, it's fine)  
listen to me as i say,  
"i don't want that to happen to you."

when you crawl into bed with me,  
i will press your body as closely to mine as i can  
\+ i will listen to your heartbeat

\----sliding my hand into your hair slowly  
a hoarse whisper “kiss me”  
licking my lips, “please”

before we undressed,  
we watched the evening news  
of a girl who jumped from a high-rise apartment complex, a story with double digits  
into a sky deepening to a pink ash,  
but she didn't look before she jumped.

when she landed, she fell onto a woman  
unbeknownst to her, was going to die that night whether she was hit by that girl or not  
two bodies, hitting the ground as if they were meant to have parachutes

i pushed you onto the bed + your fingers touched me as light as feathers  
you, seemingly running your hands over glass that you have helped mold

we ate ramen afterwards,  
threw it out because it was expired  
\+ ordered chinese takeout

i just want you to know that  
falling in love with you was like falling out of a building  
\+ like we saw on the news,  
there were two casualties

\----"it's colder than you know  
because your skin is so used to colder bones"  
i dug through our closet + tossed a sweater at you  
(for my sake, stay in your underwear♡)

i told you to stay in bed while i made us hot chocolate  
i pulled the curtains wide open + i turned on the tv  
like usual, i'm forcing you to watch movies you haven't seen, like are you kidding me? you haven't seen space jam? or dante's inferno? or terminator?  
i have to repeatedly pause because you're too busy kissing my cheek or paying more attention to my legs on top of yours  
the warmth of the blanket + our beverages cancelling out the snow outside

eventually, i end up being the one staring at your face  
as you get more + more into the movie,  
i want to see every reaction  
\+ when your nose crinkles, + your eyes narrow as you laugh  
i kiss your ear, your cheek, the corner of your right eye,  
then fumble on my words as i tell you sternly to focus on the movie  
straighten my posture, + try not to get distracted by the way your hand tightens when you're surprised by a jumpscare or a plot twist

\----we are in our pajamas  
slow dancing on our wooden floors  
whatever we are doing, we are dancing  
to trumpets, piano, (very obviously your era vulgaris + neutral milk hotel vinyls, that's all you've been listening to) + we're both singing to each other  
vocals interrupted by giggling, "stop stepping on my tooOOOES" + clumsy dips

one.  
i love you.  
two.  
i love you.  
three.  
i love you.  
four.  
i love you.  
five.  
i love you.  
six.  
i love you.  
seven.  
i love you.  
eight.  
i love you. i still love you, i love. you. i.


End file.
